Cassie's Vision
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: Cassie has had a vision that Division is still after her and Nick, so they try to avoid detection. Cassie then envision a strange figure finding her and Nick in a strange position and place, rated for drinking and language. R


Push- Prologue- A Strange Vision

Cassie's Vision- Action/General- Started: 7/26/2009

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is the prologue to my "Push" fanfiction. The true story will come later if I get enough reviews that prove that it's not a waste of time writing this just to get about "a few" reviewers (and when I say 'a few' I mean "two"). So please read and review but be truthful about everything you say in your reviews. Enjoy.**

The young, now fifteen-year-old walked down the streets of Tokyo. Her gold and magenta locks of hair flailed behind her as she speed walked through the pouring rain. Her t-shirt was beginning to become damp under her black soaking wet blazer, as well as her flannel gray and tan patterned miniskirt. Her black socks were up to her knees and rolled down to sit under the cap as usual, though one seemed to sag more than the other one. Her feet –as usual- were clad in a pair of high top boots that splashed into the puddles that the falling water left on the sidewalks. The Watcher moved some of her hair that was stuck to her face behind her ears.

She turned the corner and walked into a bar, the bar had the lights on low. Around the walls were booths that were made for anyone who wanted to sit around and have drinks with friends. The walls' paint was dimly lit so it looked black but in the light they were a navy blue. The bar sat to the right of the entry door. The bartender looked at the Watcher and cut her off,

"I sorry, but child not allowed." He said to her in apparently knowing that she couldn't understand Japanese. The young girl looked at the tan man,

"What? You have a problem with midgets asshole." She said in a sassy, but well acted offended tone, "Why don't you do your job and get me a shot of vodka."

the Japanese bartender looked taken aback and apologized in Japanese and walked back to the bar.

The fifteen-year-old teenager then continued to stride to a table that was located in a dark area of the bar. She sat down and looked up at the brown haired man. His short hair was lifted and spikes that ran in different directions on his head. He wore a gray long sleeved shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a pair of black and white converse. The man lifted a hand and his empty shot glass, that was sitting in the middle of the table slid towards him and he grabbed it, he then shot it to the teenaged Watcher, who caught it no problem. The Mover then looked over to her and frowned,

"So why the hell have you sent me all the way over here to his bar all the way from the other side of the city." His voice held a hint of anger and bitterness, making Cassie smile, "And why the hell did you have me pack all our stuff and wipe down that great apartment of ours."

"Because Nick, I knew it would piss you off, and I have Seen Division ransacking our apartment as we speak. I knew that they would have Sniffers looking for us, so, in other words, your ass should be thanking me." Cassie said to the Mover.

Nick then stated smartly to the girl, "Well when my ass gets the ability to speak, I'll be sure to let it know to thank you." He then grimaced, "I thought you said…"

"I _thought_ being in a new, neater apartment would throw them off because we usually stay in crappy apartments, but I was wrong." Cassie interrupted him thinking of the hell that they went through just to get the money to stay in that apartment, "But apparently Pop Girl saw us going there. That insolent bitch."

The bartender then came to them and sat a shot of vodka in front of Cassie and another shot of some brown colored liquor in front of Nick, who had his attention on the shot glass that Cassie just downed as the bartender walked away.

"I thought I told you to stop the drinking Cassie." The Mover said in a betrayed tone and Cassie looked at her companion,

"I told you, I have clearer visions when I drink, just like my mom." She said matter-of-factly as she sat the glass down. Nick rolled his eyes and then downed his drink, deciding to let the matter go, it wasn't like he could control her, he wasn't her father or relative. He knew he had power over her but he liked it better when she did her own thing, so she wouldn't become angered at him for trying to act parentally. He suddenly remembered their deal that they made the minute after they recovered that case with the syringe in it.

They had promised each other that they wouldn't act as anyone's parent, in case of accidentally offending someone. Nick smiled at the thought as he watched the Watcher down another shot of vodka then changed her order to have whatever he was having, referring to Nick himself. A few minutes later the bartender showed up with a shot of the same brown liquor Nick had in his. She downed that one and then her face screwed itself up to look like she was going into shock as the strong taste of the drink flowed down her throat,

"Holy crap." She said and Nick couldn't help but laugh.

Cassie suddenly closed her eyes and placed her finger tips to her head as the world suddenly seemed to disappear and she couldn't bring herself to see anything else around her.

_She looks around the cell she's in as she sees an unconscious Nick on the floor beside her. Her ankle is chained and she is in nothing but her black laced bra and panties. The sickening smell of death fumes into her nostrils. She crawls over to Nick and nudges him but he doesn't stir. She can hear nothing but her own heartbeat. She tries to scream but can't, for every time she does she vomits on the floor. She then hears a steady breathing on the back of her neck as she thrashes around to break the chain but to no avail. She then freezes and looks over her shoulder tentatively and sees a blurred face, she can make out the body just fine, a white long sleeved turtle neck with a red plaid short sleeved over dress shirt that is buttoned until it reaches the top three buttons, a pair boot cut blue jeans held by a black belt, and a pair brown hiking boots occupying the figures feet. The figure is defiantly noticeable as a male figure. The height only tells Cassie that the boy is about her age, give a year or two._

_"Cassie!" the figure then exclaims and Cassie looks at him shocked, the figure exclaims again,_

_"Cassie!"_

The Watcher suddenly came back to reality as her companion, shook her and she looked at him.

"Nick, we have a situation." She said to him.

He nodded and sat a wad of Japanese dollars on the table and they began to make their way out of the bar, into the now rain free atmosphere to the black Mercedes that, in Nick's words: he had 'borrowed' from a resident. Just as the passenger door was opened, it was pushed closed by an unknown force and the duo turned around to see a group of five people walking towards them,

"Division has given us a massive amount of cash for your capture." A man with dark brown skin said to them, he was undoubtedly the Mover who had shut the door.

Suddenly, a woman appeared from behind him, Cassie's gaze suddenly turned from fear, to hatred at the sight of the brown hair woman. The one and only Pop Girl.

"You know little girl, regaining my memory wasn't an easy task." Pop Girl said to Cassie who was blocked from view by Nick,

"Whatever, you're going to do, do it." Nick said to the group as he grabbed two guns from his back pockets and then he lifted them up behind him and they cocked themselves and before the group could react, guns went off and Cassie and Nick hid behind the car as the guns began to fire, but the black Mover deflected the bullets each time. Then lifted the car and the two hiding behind it fell over and two women wearing sunglasses walked up. They then took the shades off and their pupils became slits as Cassie and Nick held their hands over their ears to no avail to block out the ear bleeding frequency.

Cassie's screams echoed over Nick's yells of pain and before the two new it, darkness over came them both.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Please review. Oh, and let me know if anyone seems out of character, if so just know that I didn't mean for that and I'll work hard to do so. Remember, the more people who like this and want to see more, the more likely I'll make the actual story.**


End file.
